1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a remote control, an electronic apparatus and a pairing method thereof, and for example, to a remote control apparatus for performing a pairing according to a Bluetooth communication method, an electronic apparatus, and a pairing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent development of electronic technology, various devices are controlled by a remote controller.
A device may be connected to a remote controller using a communication method such as a Wi-Fi communication method, a Bluetooth communication method, etc.
A method for connecting a device to a remote controller includes a method in which a device outputs sound through a speaker, and a remote controller is connected to the device as set in advance upon receiving of the sound output from the device, and a method of transmitting and receiving data between devices through Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and performing connection between the devices therethrough.
However, according to the method of connecting a device to a remote controller as set in advance upon receiving of the sound output from the device, when a plurality of devices simultaneously output sound, communication errors could occur due to interference and collision, and when a remote controller receives responses from the plurality of devices, it is difficult to distinguish which response is valid data, that is, which device should be paired with.
According to a method of using the OFDM, there is a problem that it is not desirable in terms of cost since a CPU having excellent performance is required.
Accordingly, a method for more effectively connecting a device to a remote controller has been in demand.